


You're Her World Kid

by just_another_outcast



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bands, Car Accidents, Depression, Gen, Minor Character Death, No Romance, One-Shot, Tragedy, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_outcast/pseuds/just_another_outcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna had the perfect life, but fell into a deep depression when her mother and older sister were killed in a car accident. Now, she and her father only have each other, but one drummer she's never even met is the only one who can pull her out (one-shot, no romance).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Her World Kid

You're Her World Kid

Jenna was always a very happy child. She could always be found laughing and dancing. One of her favorite pastimes was when her dad would put something on the record player, and dance with her and her older sister, Alex. She couldn't have asked for a better family: parents who were still in love with each other, a father who doted on her, a mother who always had open ears and arms, and a perfect older sister who was her best friend and constant companion. Everything was perfect, and Jenna looked forward to every day of life.

This all changed when Jenna was twelve years old. She was staying home sick from school, and her father came home early from work to take care of her, leaving her mother to pick up Alex from school. There was nothing abnormal about the drive, until Jenna's mother and beloved sister were hit head on by a drunk driver. All three of them were killed instantly.

Jenna's happy and optimistic outlook on life changed that day. She fell into a deep depression that lasted many years. Her dad did everything he could to help her, but he was hurting too. He had lost the love of his life, and his firstborn. But he would do everything he could to help the only family he had left. After all, he and his wife were both only children, with parents who all died relatively young. All he had left was Jenna.

Life was very hard after that. Neither one of them were the same, but despite her depression, Jenna became even closer to her father. He became her best friend, and constant support. He was her shoulder to cry on, and the only one who understood what she was going through. They were inseparable.

As Jenna grew older, she developed more likes and interests, and found a band on YouTube called 5 Seconds of Summer. She really liked their music, and was captured by their personalities. For the first time in years, Jenna started to feel truly happy. She had finally found something that made her forget about her grief. She even had a soft spot for the drummer, Ashton. He was so kind and funny, and his smile lit up her world. It didn't take long for Jenna to fall in love with him.

Naturally, Jenna wanted to share her new discovery with her dad. They were best friends, after all. It brought her dad so much joy to see his daughter so happy again. Jenna was smiling, and laughing, and dancing, just like she used to. She bought their albums and posters, and hoped to one day be able to see them perform.

The drummer, Ashton Irwin, soon became all she talked about, but Jenna's dad was okay with that, because that kid made her happier than she'd been in years. If that Australian kid could bring a smile to Jenna's face, then he deserved to be talked about. Her dad would even voluntarily bring him up in conversation, if only to see his beloved daughter's smile again.

One day, there was news segment on TV about the band. Jenna's father was watching the news in the evening as he cleaned up after dinner, as he usually did, when he heard the name Ashton being dropped. With his attention piqued, he stopped washing the dishes, and started paying attention.

The newscaster was showing pictures and clips of the band as she talked about them. A picture of the one and only Ashton Irwin was shown, and Jenna's father, with a tone of respect and slight adoration, whispered, "you're her world kid."

What he didn't notice was his daughter watching from the stairs, who heard each word he said.

Time went on, and for Christmas, Jenna received VIP tickets for a 5 Seconds of Summer concert from her father. Of course, she would choose to take her dad with her. It had been them against the world for years now, so he would be joining her in what was to be the best night of her life.

Finally, the date of the concert rolled around. Jenna was more excited than she had ever been in her life. Her dad was excited to see her so excited. He was more than happy to accompany her to a concert that meant so much to her.

The tickets, being VIP, meant that the two of them would get to personally meet the band. That wouldn't be with a group of people either. It would be personal. This was something that both Jenna and her father were equally excited for, for similar reasons. Jenna, for meeting the one that brought her out of her depression, and her father, for meeting the one that brought his daughter out of her depression.

It was finally their turn, and both of them were filled with nervous excitement. It was the moment they both had been waiting for.

Walking through the door, tears slowly began to spill down Jenna's cheeks. As the Australian boys greeted them both warmly, Jenna ran up to Ashton, wrapped her arms around him as though she would never let go, and started to sob into his shoulder. His look of surprise quickly faded into one of love and he wrapped his own arms around her, and told her everything was okay. Her dad couldn't quite make out what she was saying, but it sounded like she was saying "thank you" over and over again. Ashton simply smiled, and held her tighter. The scene brought tears to her father's eyes, which he quickly wiped away.

Jenna finally released Ashton from her hug, wiped her eyes and stated she was okay, and went to hug the others. Her father finally walked up to the kid who changed his daughter's life. This was a moment he felt like he had been waiting for since the day his wife and eldest daughter passed.

He looked Ashton right in the eyes, his face serious. He gripped his hand, and gave it a firm but warm shake. As the tears threatened to return to his eyes, he kept his hold on the drummer's hand, simply saying, "you're her world kid."

The concert itself was amazing to both Jenna and her dad, if only for her dad to see the ones that made his daughter so happy. At the end of the show, as the band was thanking everyone for coming, Ashton started speaking, saying, "you guys are amazing, and have always been amazing to us. You're the reason we put food on our tables, and we can't thank you enough for that. But I know that there are some of you out there that we have helped as well, and I just wanted to say that we are so glad that through us and our music, we've been able to help some of you. You're all amazing people, and you're all very loved. You kids are our world."

That went down as the best night ever for both Jenna and her father. It was an eye opening night for Ashton as well. The thought that he could be so important to someone who he had never met had never really crossed his mind before. But after meeting Jenna and her father, that fact was something he never would take for granted.

"It's okay to love something a little too much, as long as you believe in it." - Gerard Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based of a tumblr post I saw. I wrote this at 2:00 in the morning, so if it sucks, that's why. Aside from having the idea stuck in my head ever since I saw the tumblr post, I also really wanted to write something that showed how much a band can change your life. Now, I don't even regularly listen to 5SOS anymore, but they can still change someone's life just as much as BVB has changed mine. I hope you enjoyed this, and please remember, any music can mean something to someone, so don't judge it just because it's not your taste.  
> God bless you all.  
> ~Deanna


End file.
